


Counting Stars

by Raine_Wynd



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/F, Ficlet, Grief, Inspired by Music, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: In dreams, Andy remembers.Inspired by the One Republic song of the same name.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this was written during a recent online con and posted to its Discord channel (sorry, I forgot which one).

Andy remembered the feel of Quynh's body pressed against hers, one slender hand cupped over Andy's mouth as a reminder the walls were thin. The shadowed light of the inn was nothing for two immortals used to moving in such light. Neither needed it to know the feel of the other. Too many centuries together had imprinted the map of Quynh's body on Andy's brain. Quynh grinned crookedly as she crouched over Andy. Andy spread her legs automatically and nipped her lover's palm, urging her to move her hand elsewhere. Quynh shook her head even as she shifted to give Andy more of what they both craved. Andy bit back a moan, certain Quynh would continue to tease and stroke until Andy lost control. This woman was everything Andromache had ever wanted – companion, partner, protector, lover. For a moment, Andy wished they were out under the stars, away from society’s conventions and taboos – but it was winter. Quynh had never liked the cold as much as Andy did.

Quynh’s hands, delicate but calloused from sword and bow, stroked Andy intimately. Feeling her touch made Andy shiver with anticipation. She arched up against Quynh’s hands, wanting her fingers deeper inside her as the heat between them rose. Quynh kissed her and she returned the kiss, only breaking away because she needed to breathe. Lust made Andy’s head spin and weighted her limbs with want. Quynh pressed closer, slotting herself between Andy’s legs so they could rut against each other. Andy bit back a whimper. Quynh reached down between them so she could continue stroking even as she thrust against Andy. The bed creaked warningly, but neither cared.

With a sharp gasp, Andy woke, shuddering as her orgasm hit, triggered by the too-vivid memory/dream. Breathing hard, she gave silent thanks she was alone in the bedroom, so no one saw her shaking with renewed regret and grief.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, "I liked this!", and keyboard smashes welcome, even when this fic is "old" and I've long since forgotten I wrote it.


End file.
